A Cracked Wing: A LotR fanfic
by Elizabeth Tipton
Summary: A nameless girl from our world finds herself reborn into the world of Lord of the Rings. She's here for a reason, though only the Valar know why. (First fanfic-not sure if it is a Mary Sue) Rated: M (maybe later on) (uncertain romance: reader's choice between Boromir, Legolas, and Eomer later on in development)
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfic on this website and I wanted to put a little note about this one.**

**The beginning might seem to drag, but from the second chapter, it will progress better and more into the Lord of the Rings world that we all know and love.**

**Since it is so early in development, I'm not really sure who my character will fall in love with-this will be a romance eventually! I do know she will be a human and I usually tend to lead more towards a romance with Boromir-but I will accept comments on if y'all would rather her be with another character.**

**Some themes may seem darker, such as in the beginning, but don't take them to heart, they are merely to get her to Middle Earth-her past life won't interfere too much in this fanfic.**

**On those notes, I'm not sure this could be considered a Mary Sue. I'll let y'all be the judge.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Also, author's notes in the story will be in parentheses and in bold. **

**Ex: (XXXXX...) **

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ASIDE FROM MY OWN CREATION. ALL THESE CHARACTERS ARE J. R. R. TOLKIEN'S AND TOLKIEN'S ALONE. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Freedom **

I've never been anything special to_ anybody_. All I am is a body that takes up air and space—and that's the PG version of what my parents tell me. My mother is a beautiful blond with sparkling blue eyes and is the standard Barbie model. My father looks right out of Abercrombie and Fitch with a chiseled body, rugged brown hair and deep green eyes. I must have gotten my looks from my father's side, if only slightly, because I posses crazy curls of a forest brown with a hint of red and my hazel eyes have more gold than brown.

My parents were the Homecoming Queen and King of their school and they both got married after I had already been born (my parents somehow hooked up the night of graduation). Both of my parents are famous models and so when my mom was pregnant with me, she wanted an abortion so I wouldn't ruin her career. When my dad found out, he had_ some_ compassion and dissuaded her from that path.

When she was pregnant with me, she would eat the same amount of food as she had before, even dieting. She hardly gained any weight and so when I was born, I was severely weak and underweight. The doctors were surprised I had even lasted so long.

Because I was born as if I was premature, I stayed in the hospital until I was strong enough to go home. At first my father was sort of loving, but after a while, being the single parent was taking a toll and around my first birthday, he hated me as well. They quickly hired the cheapest nanny and because she was so cheap—not in a nasty or mean way—she was very lenient about taking care of me. Mainly she would just put me in a crib and watch TV until she fell asleep in my small room. My room was the attic, and although it could've been described as average sized, they had many boxes up here.

By the time I was three or four, I no longer required a nanny. I could dress myself and feed myself (although cereal and sandwiches don't really count for cooking) and because of the cheap cable TV up here from the nanny days, I watched children's shows to learn how to read (I was not a very good reader at the time).

Most of my life was lived in that cramped space, and mainly I wore clothes that were many sizes too big, though they did last for a while. When I was tall enough, I had all the chores in the house and when people were over, my parents would either have me hide, or they claimed that I was cleaning as a job for extra spending cash.

One thing that I did have was my father's old copies of _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. They gave me hope of a brighter future and an escape when I was feeling so dreadfully lonely. I fantasized going on an adventure like Bilbo or Frodo, or any of the Hobbits really. Falling in love with a hero of Gondor or Rohan, and maybe even be a hero myself.

But reality would always catch up to me.

And so now, at the age of 17 (18 at midnight tonight), I am coming to terms that my freedom is near. I will forever leave the confines of this house and never see my parents again—well, at least I hope. I wouldn't take much, just a satchel of clothes and the books, but other than that, I would be on my own.

As the clock strikes midnight, I creep down the stairs quietly and make my way to the door. As I reach for the handle, I hear a metallic click and freeze on the spot.

"We knew you'd try to leave, girl," my mother's nasal voice hissed.

"But who said you would leave alive?" my father continued.

(Another thing I forgot to mention: they never named me. They gave a name to the hospital for my birth certificate but they never intended to call me anything.)

Back to the story:

Other than these little comments, this scene did not continue with more dialogue like in the movies. As soon as those words were out of my father's mouth, I felt a burning in my shoulder before another shot between my eyes silenced me forever.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Void

**Hello once again readers! Here is chapter 2 ready for ya!**

**This is where I'm uncertain if my character can be considered a Mary Sue. I shall let you decide. **

**It is also way too early to discern who her romantic interest shall be.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ASIDE FROM MY OWN CREATION. ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE J. R. R. TOLKIEN'S AND TOLKIEN'S ALONE.**

**ALSO, SOME OF THESE IDEAS ARE MINE, SO I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID'T STEAL THEM. SOME OF THEM MIGHT BE SIMILAR TO OTHERS BUT I HAVEN'T READ ANYONE ELSE'S THAT HAD THESE IDEAS-I'M WRITING THIS RIGHT OUT OF MY HEAD AS OF RIGHT NOW.**

**THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"We knew you'd try to leave, girl," my mother's nasal voice hissed._

_"But who said you would leave alive?" my father continued._

_Other than these little comments, this scene did not continue with more dialogue like in the movies. As soon as those words were out of my father's mouth, I felt a burning in my shoulder before another shot between my eyes silenced me forever._

**Chapter Two: The Void**

It was dark. I knew I was dead, yet it seemed like I wasn't. My head replayed that last moment before my death and I noticed with no emotion that I didn't even have enough time to see my life flash before my eyes or to think of a last wish.

There was just a darkness, if that's what you'd call it. I couldn't feel a body for gravity to pull me down, nor buoyancy to lift me up. There were no contractions of muscles to even twitch a finger. There was no sensation of air passing in and out of me.

There was just a voice, a voice I often heard in my head. I would call it mine, but the voice in my head was prettier, more soothing, than the voice that my body provided. But I was in control of the flow of words that would come together.

What was the meaning of even having such a voice in such a void? Strings of letters to create words that held meanings for specific things were all formulated for the world which I had left. What did still having words mean? Did it mean that maybe I wasn't dead? No, I'm pretty sure I was killed—no one could survive a head shot like that.

Maybe I was drifting? I had never had the opportunity in life to affect anyone in a positive way. I only affect my parents negatively, but could that really be blamed solely on me? I wouldn't think so. So if I had to identify with this lack of living, I would assume that I'm in some sort of purgatory.

Does this mean that time is also irrelevant? How much time has passed in the world of the living? All these questions, do I really want answers? I don't believe I do—considering I only have myself to answer them.

Suddenly I began to feel something, which was odd considering this was a void.

**_"Your wandering days are over, child,"_** a soothing voice spoke. The voice felt like a gentle breeze on a warmer autumn day.

Suddenly, the void began to fill, though with what I wasn't entirely sure. It was just becoming the opposite of what it was.

I began to feel.

A sensation of fluid energy coursing through, stretching me out and filling me like water poured into a vase. This energy then came to its limits, but the currents continued to flow. The stretching made me aware of movement, something I would associate with fingers and toes. As I felt myself filling, I felt heaviness on where the energy would pump the strongest. When I couldn't take it anymore, I sucked in, taking my first breath before a burst of this air-like energy escaped me, and I heard my wails for the first time again.

Other sounds soon began to filter through my head. More winds joined in my screams, and I could hear water crashing into rocks.

My head felt heavy from an overload of sensations, and I didn't dare open my eyes for more. I couldn't even move my head, even as I thrashed my arms and legs and screamed for help, my head stuck to the ground as if it were glued.

I felt wet, as if I was under a constant stream of tears, and quickly I grew cold. I screamed louder, or at least I tried to. The wind and I seemed to be having a contest to see who could scream louder, and I was not winning at all.

But suddenly, I was not wet anymore, and the wind seemed to fade. My screams didn't need to be so loud, and I grew silent when I felt a warmth touch my head.

_"What a peculiar place to find a human child,"_ the soft voice murmured. It wasn't the same voice from earlier, but it was close enough.

_"The Valar have given you your life again, it seems,"_ she thought aloud. "You are going to be very important, or so it seems."

Suddenly, my head was lifted from the ground and a soft silky material made me feel as if I was being supported on fluffy clouds.

_"I shall take you to Rivendell, to live under Lord Elrond,_" she whispered gently. _"He will raise you well._"

Time had its hold on me again, it seemed. It was not long before I grew tired and another void surrounded me, only this void seemed more warm and alive.

**To be continued...**


End file.
